Twisted
by KitKatKitty321
Summary: Their fate is intertwined. Their lives have connected. Cruelty and naivety cross, kindness and carelessness will be learned and taught. She's from the past,  the world was different. She's from the present,so much change. How will they unite their worlds
1. My memory Elena

Once upon a time I died. The end.

Well actually that's what I _wish_ had happened. I was killed, my body left to rot but my conscious taken to fly in a dream world I believed I wanted. Now, I am here, but not here. I am not even truly me. And the only company I've been given was whispers of regret. I sleep and await the day someone can awaken me from this dreadful slumber, even if I can't tell it is one, it may as well be one hellish nightmear.

* * *

><p>It was London, 1763 when it happened. I wasn't even eighteen, but I was already engaged. I was the daughter of a highly esteemed tradeswoman, which was very rare, and the step-daughter to a Lord and highly trusted advisor of the King. I was living in comfort and style, I couldn't have wished for more. I had two wonderful sisters and three very majestic brothers. But as I've learned many times through this cruel past I've lived through: utopia isn't real.<p>

I'd just gotten into my striking new dress. I'd loved how the fabric splayed around me when I ran, so I'd worn myself out with the strenuous activity. I ended up sitting in my hidden meadow behind our glorious house. It was hidden behind a wall of trees, away from the eyes that always followed me wherever I went. I had been picking the petals of forget-me-nots, waiting. I remember that the day had been a special one, it was the day Mother was coming home after a long journey. I had been so excited, but it wasn't to last. I was shallow back then, like any of the girls from the higher classes and circles of the socialites that never missed a perfect cue to taunt or compliment their superiors. I hadn't known what pain truly was, so I had no fear to face it. I never believed I would have to. I was pampered. Work was never a part of my daily life. Though, now I wish my parents had forced hardships upon me. Living with no tribulations or trials is a curse, not a comforting existence. Because of what happens next in this memory I'm sharing with you, I've learned this lesson. If I'd been just a little less shallow, I might have lived a life in the tranquil harmony of my home estate.

I watched as the trees grew restless as a harsh wind blew through the meadow. I shaded my eyes from the brief pain of leaves and petals thrashing harshly against my skin. When I opened my eyes, and looked up there was a young man sitting in front of me. He was beautiful, and I couldn't take my eyes from his. They were a bright yellow, set in a gorgeous tan skin. His white hair fell before his eyes, and it looked as though it fell beyond his waist. His face was elegantly mischievous, his lips curled into a playful smile. He wore less clothes than the men around my estate, so I knew he wasn't a person I had to worry about being seen accompanying. That meant he couldn't have known me, so in my vanity I smiled at him in the most heavenly way I could create. I batted my lashes as I watched him.

"Your eyes are engrossing," he spoke. I watched his lips move, barely registering his voice.

"Thank you, kind sir. May I inquire what you are called?" I asked sweetly. He chuckled, and I looked at his shoulders as they rose and fell with the soft noise. They weren't too brawny, but it was obvious he was quite strong. His chest was covered with a highly revealing tunic, nothing more. He wore naught but black trousers, and riding boots upon his legs. He was elegant and devastatingly gorgeous. The only problem with his beings was the ears. They were far too long and inhumane. They made him look mythical. Gorgeously mythical granted, but they were an oddity I could not overlook. My manners abandoned me in my moment of weakness, and I stared at them in undisguised fascination.

"I am called Kahvi," he murmured, coming closer to me. I should have backed up, but I didn't wish it. My pride was too strong, as was the lust bubbling to the surface.

"Such a pretty name," I murmured. I could not permit my eyes to leave his. It was as if he was stealing my very soul and making it his own.

"Is there something else amongst my being which seems to keep you in such a state of prudent conjecture?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. You seem to have an odd aura of mystery about you," I told him in a soft voice, moving my gaze back to his gorgeous yellow orbs.

"Ah, I see. Would the cause be my ears?" He asked in a low voice as his person seemed to float even closer to me.

"Mostly," I sighed in defeat, confess into my vulgar misdemeanor, "they are just quite odd."

"To you they are," he laughed seductively, "but to me they are a symbol of heritage on this boorish planet."

"I do not follow," I said, surprised. His words made him sound like he believed he had visited different planets. He sounded so lucid, so why was he spewing such impracticalities?

"If I could take you to a perfect utopian paradise, would you come with me?" He asked me, and I watched curiously as he brought his hand to my face. His skin was warm and soft, and I relished the feeling gratefully. He brought his face closer to mine, close enough that I could feel the warm cinnamon breath coming from his lips.

"A perfect Utopia…. A paradise," I murmured, wondering what paradise would be for me, "Would I be a Queen then?" I asked, not loving the idea, but not feeling disgust towards it.

"Is your idea of Paradise?" He features fell slowly, morphing into a treacherous sneer.

"I guess so," I murmured. I felt panic swell through my body when my eyes caught a vision of longer, unforgiving pointed teeth in his mouth. But when his lips meant mine the panic was washed away. They felt wonderful, much better than secret ones my fiancé had stolen.

"So it shall be done. You'll have your heaven, and I shall protect it," his voice sounded farther away, and when I opened my eyes he was nowhere to be seen. I wasn't prepared for what happened next. I'd received my fantasy, but it hadn't been what I'd thought I wanted. I'd given the answer the society would've expected. I hadn't been deep enough to actually want something for myself. So I spent two hundred years ruling a world of pain and suffering, watching the fall of my Kingdom. The last thing I remember was dancing. My bare feet touching the cold stone to the beat of the music, the light red fabric swirling as I spun. I remember the ground growing hot, and my closed eyelids glowing red. Then it was all gone. I wasn't anyone anymore. I was dissolved, I was blackness.

* * *

><p>Where was I? There were woods surrounding a lawn, and a path leading to a pink building. It was… quaint, and looked quite comfortable. I didn't know why, but I was being drawn to the building. I was being drawn for the first time ever to anything. What an odd feeling.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey! Ok, so these are the words you guys might not know :) I didn't, and I had to think about them alot to figure out what exactly I wanted to say. I wanted it to seem a little more sophisticated, so I used them. I made sure to look them up so I was using proper language xD <em>**

**_Hope you like it! Plz review!_**

**_Idk if I'll continue. It depends on how many people read this, so hope you like it!_**

Utopian- a paradise-like world

Boorish- ill mannered again

Misdemeanor- offense

Lucid-logical ('sane' in this case)

Vulgar- rude

Strenuous- tiring

Engrossing- captivating


	2. Noise

**_Chapter 2! xD_**

**_Enjoy! Definitions are at the bottom of the page._**

"So, you are suggesting we hail from equivalent bloodlines?" I asked, pressing my finger delicately to my lips and tilting my head. This young man seemed to believe that me and this crude girl were _related._ It did not seem a possibility. Not remotely. I'd walked into this quaint little place, and then everything had become noisy and positively turbulent. I heard the loud noise that indicated the shattering of china, and many voices shouting at once. I'd just stood watching (highly unmoved by their seeming lack of any poise a lady should have) as they endeavored to collect themselves and the scattered shards. When that drastic event had come to an end, a fine looking young man with exceptionally bright hair had sat everyone down for tea. As I sipped my tea an odd conversation had ensued. It appears that I was in some way in relation to this young girl who appeared my exact duplicate, at the moment I wasn't quite following the chatter. They seemed to appreciate having to raise their voices. Mama would have cleaned my mouth with soap, or at the very least scolded me. The only piece of information that seemed relevant to me was getting to know my 'twin' as the young lady called me. Our ages were equal, as were our looks, our voice, and apparently our choice of garments, but our character seemed to be contradictory.

"Girls be quiet! Please!" The blonde man snapped. He ran his slender fingers down his face with a discontent exhale.

"Sorry Shirogane," my duplicate said with a smile.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying," he said with a curt bob of his head

"Well, the fact we seem to be identical in numerous aspects is not lost on me. But relations like you say? I do not believe it to be the case," I set my tea down. I refused to allow my eyes to stray along the odd, frivolously revealing garments that barely covered the parts of skin that were _crucial _to be covered. Though much of my legs were bared, it was still decent. Only just.

"Do you have your own theory…." The teen appeared to be searching for my name, which appeared I needed to repeat.

"Elena. And, yes I have an overwhelming quantity of theories, but that does not hail importance. I shall _not_ speak of the memories I have collected. Thus I deem the issue taking precedence in this instant is what we shall _do,_" I said, stirring my tea yet again. It was fairly cheap. Not to the average I was used to, but tea just the same.

"_Shall?_" The little flaxen girl asked with a giggle. I allowed my eyes to roll into my skull a small bit, but ignored the comment.

"Pudding," a young lady with oddly green hair admonished. I shared a smile with her as thanks.

"But-" the girl continued.

"I agree with Elena!" My duplicate- Oh my, I really must start calling them by name. So, my_ duplicate_ did not say it, _Ichigo_ said.

"Really?" The regal, hushed lady with purple hair spoke, her voice sounding quite humored. This one I believed to be called Zakuro.

"Yup," Ichigo said, bobbing her head with a pleased smile forming upon her lips, "she's going to stay with me! I'll show her around!"

The blue haired girl, Mint, spewed her tea across the table. How improper! She turned her head to look at Ichigo, and I had to restrain a giggle. It was tricky. "She's a _lady!_ She wouldn't be happy sleeping on your couch!"

"She wouldn't be sleeping on the couch!" Ichigo cried angrily. I really did not like the raised voices, my head was beginning to ache. I stroked my fingers roughly against my temples, hoping to relinquish the pain.

"Are you ok?" _Zakuro_ asked me. I nodded brusquely.

"My headache is beginning to aggravate me," I said, then pushed my chair out and stood, "if you will excuse me, I would appreciate some fresh air."

"Alright, I'll come get you when we've decided where you'll stay," Ichigo said. She smiled again. I just nodded, and walked swiftly from the noisy room. When I reached the path, I sank to the grass besides it. My eyes strayed to the sky. It seemed dirtier than when I had last sat in my meadow. But, it was still the same sky. A gentle sigh escaped my lips. I felt… odd. I had no words for the frustrating feelings.

"Hey kitty cat!" A voice called, then suddenly _he _was there. That damned Kahvi. His features were mere inches from mine. I blinked in astonishment once then shot to my feet as quickly as I could.

"Khavi!" I blurted, very improperly.

"Khavi? Who's that? I'm Kisshu," the young man looked confused. And while it was true his hair was not white, he was the same as that person who I truly didn't like.

"Yes, and I am no feline," I spoke, attempting to back away from him. His eyebrow rose at my actions, but he didn't attempt to move. He stayed crouched upon the ground.

"Huh?" He asked, looking highly confused. I snorted.

"How creative," I said rudely. Mama surely would have scolded me for my attitude, but I could not say I cared. This young man looked far too much like Kahvi for kindness.

"I-chigo?"

"Ah! Very helpful. I can help with _that_ matter," I turned on my heel, and walked back towards the doors of the adorable building.

"Hey!" The young man complained, but when I didn't halt my process his fingers wrapped around my wrist. He turned me around so I was looking at him.

"Yes?"

"You're not Ichigo. Who are you?" He asked, looking curious. I made the mistake of looking into his bright yellow eyes. They were the same as the ones who captured my attention all that time ago. Identically gorgeous. Every feeling faltered. My anger left, and I couldn't help being sucked into his gaze.

"Elena, I-" I could not finish. I _was_ going to order his releasing me, but now I couldn't.

"Elena why'd you call me Kahvi?"

"You could be his duplicate, just as your Ichigo could be mine. Kahvi did something wicked and cruel," I gently twisted my wrist from his grasp. I just turned and walked away from him. He wasn't having that though. His arms slid around my waist, and the world shifted. There was suddenly a whole new environment! A forest.

"You're not getting away from me like that!" He complained.

"Well, I can see that," I sniffed.

"Why do you act like that?"

"Like what?" I asked curiously. Then I looked around, and really liked what I saw. It was gorgeous. "And what is this gorgeous place?"

"It's called the park, and why do you act like you came out of some book based on the sixteen hundreds?" Kisshu asked.

"Because… Well, I do not wish to relive past memories, so I shall not. And I quite like it here," I sat on the grass, crossing my legs. I really did not understand the clothing I was wearing, but it seemed I had no choice in the matter. I looked at Kisshu, and he was there in my face again. I gasped, and leaned back again. He laughed at my retreat, which highly startled my heart, causing its frantic beat to increase.

"I wonder if you taste like Ichigo," his face was so close to mine. Just like that Kahvi. This time though, I had no will to push him away. No part of my being wanted him to move. I decided I rather liked him being close. So, why not flirt back with this young man? If I was so attracted to his person, then there was no fault in the matter.

"How would you decide that delicate matter?" I asked sweetly, blinking my eyelashes to show my interest. His features looked utterly surprised, but in less than a moment changed to playful.

"Quite simply," he leaned closer so he could whisper enticingly in my ear. I felt an involuntary quake run through my being and his low laugh did not help my unbridled lust.

"Truly?" I asked, and gasped when his lips trailed from my earlobe to my mouth. He left a trail of heat along my jaw.

"Yes," he murmured, then kissed me.

"Kisshu!" Oh great. Here comes my twin and her noisy company.

* * *

><p>Flaxen- Blonde<p>

Admonished- scolded

Hail- come from (first use) call importance to (second use)

Frivolous- carelessly

Ensued-followed

Turbulent- chaotically


	3. A whole new Strawberry

_**OK, Ok, I know it has been too long, and I know that this story is REALLY short, but I am trying. Thank you for all the reviews xD**_

_**I don't own Tmm. **_

_**I wish I did.**_

* * *

><p>I sighed, and pulled back from the young man, rising to my feet and turning to face the girl. She looked more than marginally surprised to see me. My god. She was so childish!<p>

"Elena? What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice positively colored by surprise.

"I am conversing with a new acquaintance," I told her petulantly. Kisshu chuckled.

"We're having a little funny kitty cat," Kisshu said from behind me. His hands almost succeeded in pulling me to his chest, but I twisted away from him.

"Not quite _yet,_" I taunt to see if I can catch a reaction from her. She doesn't look covetous, she looks shocked. Possibly, then, she isn't quite my twin.

"What does that mean?" The little yellow girl, Pudding I believe, asks curiously.

"Nothing!" Mint, the one I ever so slightly admire, says quickly. I laugh softly.

"Nothing dangerous has transpired amongst us, no need to worry," I said, twining my hands in front of me in a superior way. The girls looked shocked. My, my, speaking to them as though they were my servants surely did have an impact.

"I believe you!" The young girl said cheerfully, and I had to bite back a sigh. They all looked quite believing, which was rather depressing. This meant I could make them believe my by treating them as my subordinates. How… amusing. A smile split my lips, and I watched as the moronic girls left the diminutive clearing.

"Impressive," Kisshu mused from behind me, and this time I could not escape his grasp. I found my back pressed into the ground, the odd boy hovering above me. I reached up and moved my fingertips along his odd elongated ears. He shivered slightly and I smiled. I met his curious gaze and wondered for a moment if my fingers felt good to his skin. His eyes held mine piercingly, and it seemed he waited for my next movement. I smiled seductively and traced my hand along his jaw, and down to his chest.

"Are you human, or another timeless creature?" I asked out of curiosity. I made my voice full of wonderment for him, but it wasn't difficult. This young man had a gravity to him I could not refrain from. It was an amorous emotion that made it rather tedious to maintain my composure.

"I'm an alien, a cyniclon," he murmured, coming closer to me.

"What a wonderful word," I purred, wrapping an arm around his neck. He pressed his lips roughly against mine. His hand pinned on of my wrists to the grass, and the other rested on my stomach, and it seemed he was creating a wall between us.

I decided to demolish that wall. I pressede my hips to his, earning me a groan. He pressed against me, and I slid my hands so I could entangle my fingers in his hair. His hands slid down to my abdomen, and I gasped in pleasure. I murmured his name, and got yet another groan from him. I smiled to myself, and parted my lips for him. He responded immediately. He pressed deeper into my torso and crushed my lips harder. I moaned, and felt his teeth gently bite my lip. An odd feeling was crowding my mind.

I was getting dizzy.

I disliked that fact, so I pulled back from his lips and asked a question that had me honestly wondering. "Are you in love with Ichigo?"

"Yes," he whispered looking down at me. I had to laugh. How fun! It seemed he was in a vicious love triangle that had no end within sight. Ichigo obviously does not have this pull of pure adoration for him that my soul seems to call with. I smiled softly at him.

"Let me help you. I'm sure I can make it better," I said sweetly. He looked surprised, to say the least. His eyes showed a sadness so great that it made tears spring behind my lids. This poor boy, he looked as though his life had gone astray from his control.

"I don't think you can," he whispered. I pulled him to my chest, cradling him gently in my arms. He held me tightly, and I had to fight yet another sigh. How complex had the world become? I was thinking about that when he pulled back and looked down at me, "how did you know?"

"Intuition," I said softly, "you immediately took me into your arms believing me my twin. And a couple other... musings crossing my mind."

"You look exactly like her, you _taste_ exactly like her, you _feel_ esxactly like her, but you're her opposite," he murmured, looking down at me.

"Is that a negative notion?" I asked playfully. He shook his green hair.

"I don't think it is," he said, matching my playful smile. "You're my little strawberry with a whole new, exciting twist."

I had to laugh. I love the way he talked. I laughed loudly, really laughing. Then, I clamped my mouth shut and smiled up at him. Where were my manners? I almost felt ashamed, then I realized they had left me alone when control of my emotions had slipped from my grasp.

Oh my. This young man was far too much fun.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know it has been too long T.T It's hard to gain motivation at times, but I am trying RLY hard! THANKS FOR READING!<em>**

Amorous- loving

Diminutive- small

Covetous- jealous

Petulantly-sulkily

Transpired- happened


	4. What to do

**YAY! I have finally rediscovered the joy of writing. My teacher this year stole away all of my creativity and it has been horrible trying to overthink everything.**

**Well anyways, it's nice to be back!**

**Please enjoy, and have fun reading, and review please! I love hearing about what I can do better, how I can improve, and what you enjoy!**

**Thank you!**

**3**

* * *

><p>An inundation of shame washed through me, my hand collided with the young boy's chest as I pushed him away from mine. I sat up with indignation, with an unspeakable anger with myself. I took a deep breath and rose to my feet daintily as I could in the indiscreet clothing. I brushed the grass away from my body and shook myself off.<p>

"What's wrong?" The alien boy asked. I looked at him like a creditless commoner.

"I have just been seen with a boy I barely know, fraternizing and-and relishing the non-cordial acts we just committed," I huffed slightly, disbelieving the tears about on my eyelids. Oh my, where has my strength gone? All that steele my mother beat into me?

His arms were around me. "Shut up."

"What?!" My voice rose higher than it has since the time of my infancy. The NERVE. A _commoner_ speaking to me in that way-

"You aren't royalty anymore Elena," I felt him smirking next to my ear, "give it up."

Anger flared through everything in my limbs, an indistinguishable shock I could not understand. "Do you wish to play games?"

My fingers slowly trailed up his hands and over his neck. A tremble rocked his body, moving mine in the process. My anger compelled my fingers to pull his hair, and I entangled them in his green strands of hair.

"Yes I do," he whispered in my ear. A grin encased my face and I pulled the strands in my palms. He gasped and I pulled out of his grasp. I looked at him with my hands clasped behind my back. His wondering eyes found mine and I smiled daintily.

"There tends to be a precise matter in which I am in need of assistance," I said, trying not to seem too playful towards him. The corner of his smile tweaked upwards and he leaned towards my far too bare chest.

"And what would that be?" He asked kindly. I caught his shirt in the crook of my finger.

"A place to stay."


End file.
